New patients have been randomized to receive (i) monthly IV- cyclophosphamide, (ii) monthly IV methylprednisolone, or (iii) both. The study is now closed to new entrants. Rate of progression to renal failure, requirements for re-treatment, and drug toxicities are being assessed. Since last year's report, we have now followed an additional 23 patients for at least one year. Clear-cut differences have yet to emerge for the entire group of patients completing 1 year of study. [Since it took > 5 years for differences to occur in prior studies, we believe that a longer follow-up is necessary for even trends to emerge].